


Court Decision

by InPrisonForSparkling



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Cherryberry - Freeform, Fae & Fairies, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InPrisonForSparkling/pseuds/InPrisonForSparkling
Summary: Blueberry falls into the world of the Fae, not knowing how dangerous it is. Red, a noble, feels obligated to help him. Unfortunately, it's forbidden for a fae and a human to fall in love...
Relationships: Blueberry/Red (Undertale)
Kudos: 5
Collections: UTMV Multi-Chapter Works





	Court Decision

Blueberry wasn’t entirely sure how he’d gotten to this place. It wasn’t like anything he’d ever seen; yes, it was just a clearing in a forest, but there was something about it that made it seem magical. A couple of minutes ago, he was sure it had been the afternoon, but it was twilight now… Had he just lost track of time? No, that couldn’t be it-

There was a gentle footstep behind him. The swish of a cape.

“Hello there,” said a deep voice. Blueberry thought it was coming from behind him. There hadn’t been someone there a minute ago, and normally that would have freaked him out, but _wow_ , that was a beautiful voice. He felt a hand on his shoulder, turning him around.

He inhaled sharply. Was that who’d spoken? ...wow, this person was beautiful- Wait, what? He shook his head. He wasn’t thinking straight.

“Are you alright there?” The stranger asked. He seemed… not quite human, with his elegant features and, uh, _golden_ eyes? His fingers were just slightly too long as well. 

“Y-yes. Uh, this probably sounds weird, heh…” Blueberry fidgeted with his gloves. “If you don’t mind me asking… what _are_ you?”

The stranger blinked, then smiled. “Hm. You’re more perceptive than most humans I meet. I’m a faerie, or fae.”

“Oh! So… I’m in the fae world?”

The stranger smiled again. “Indeed you are. What’s your name?”

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Blueberry thought that he maybe _shouldn’t_ tell the stranger. But why? This person was a fairy, he wanted to help, right? “It’s Blueberry.”

The stranger did a double take. Apparently, he hadn’t expected Blueberry to give up his name so easily. “You… you know I’m not a Tinkerbell fairy, right? I’m a fae. There’s a difference.”

“There is?” Blueberry asked, fidgeting with his scarf this time.

The stranger’s eyes widened. “Oh… oh my… this isn’t right. You gave me your name, and you don’t even know what that means?”

Blueberry froze. “Wait. What does it mean?”

The young man in front of him tensed up, then looked away. “If you give a fae your name, that fae can… control you with it.”

“So you can-” Blueberry stared at the stranger.

“Yes.”

Blueberry wasn’t sure what to do next. Whoever the person in front of him was, he was basically a slave now.

“I’m not going to use it. Against you, anyway. My name’s Red.” The stranger, Red, smiled again. “Now come on. It’s not safe to stay out here too long.” He took Blueberry’s gloved hand, leading him away from the clearing, to a strange… palace?

Red swept an arm out in front of himself, grinning. “Welcome to the Autumn Court.”

Blueberry couldn’t stop staring. The place was beautiful, more so than any mansion or house he’d seen before. Ivy climbed up the pristine marble walls, light and laughter spilling out from the doors and windows. 

“Ah. There must be a party,” Red smirked. “Come on. You don’t want to miss this.” He pulled Blueberry through the door.

Blueberry gasped. There must have been hundreds of fae there, dancing, talking, laughing. There was so much to take in, but he barely had ten seconds before Red put a hand on his waist and spun him around. “Oh my stars!” he yelped.

“Calm down, sweetheart,” Red chided him softly. “It’s only a dance.”

Blueberry stared up into Red’s eyes for a moment, then nodded. 

The next few hours were a blur, but a couple of moments remained etched in Blueberry’s memory. A fae asking for his name, only for Red to pull him away time and time again. Red telling him that if he ate or drank, he’d be stuck in Faerieland… come to think of it, a lot of the things he remembered involved Red. Then again, the kind fae hadn’t left his side for the entire night. 

“Are you alright, Muffin?” Red asked. He’d taken to calling Blueberry that, as he didn’t want to accidentally force Blueberry to do anything. 

“Hmm? Oh, yeah, I’m fine,” Blueberry responded.

“Alright, good.” Red stood there awkwardly for a couple of moments. “Uh, I need to find you somewhere to sleep.”

“That would be nice,” Blueberry said sleepily. How long had he been up? At least five hours longer than normal. 

“Here. This way.” Red took Blueberry’s hand and brought him down one of the many hallways and into an ornate bedroom. “Sleep well,” he said, closing the door as he left.

The next morning, Blueberry sat up suddenly in shock. Where was he- oh, right. Faerieland. But where had Red gone? 

The door creaked open slowly, as if whoever was opening it was afraid they might wake Blueberry up.

“I’m awake,” Blueberry called.

Red stepped in, having apparently decided to go without his cape for now. “Morning, Muffin.”

“G’morning,” Blueberry replied, yawning. “Ugh, I’m hungry.”

Red sat on the edge of the bed. “You know you’ll be stuck here if you eat.”

Blueberry sighed. “Yeah, I know. But I’m really hungry…”

Red laughed. “I know. I need to get you back home soon.”

Blueberry crawled over to Red on all fours. “How, though? I don’t even know how I _got_ here. So how will you get me back?”

Red stopped, considering. “That… _is_ a problem. A big one. If you don’t know how you got here, then even with me being a noble, I don’t think I can take you back to your world. Or, I might be able to, but you’d probably end up somewhere completely different from where you were.”

“...Oh.”


End file.
